Screwin' In Da Library
by KruezTexture
Summary: Jack Kelly belongs to the misfit group at his high school, albeit he is the rebellious badboy. Unfortunately, he meets the hot Sarah Jacobs' brother David and trips over his own feet. The problem being David hates him. [slash] Javid, Snittery, Blush,
1. Utter rejection sucks, don't it?

Velcome all! My second **Newsies** and JAVID fic, _ever_. Albeit, the other can hardly count, it's VAUGELY hinted slash and erm, this new one-shot here, is an AU. Zee other was not.

Read on, read on! This ficlet is dedicated to Corpus Conlon (AKA Sora), in return for the SpRace fiction she dedicated to moi. D And that's pretty special, d00d. I don't dedicate..ebber!

. 

Disclaimer: _**Newsies** in no way, shape or from belongs to me, all characters and such are possessed by Disney. I'm just writing a little fan-story about said lovely musical._

Screwin' In Da Library 

I had always been fixated on David Jacobs. Which was odd really, considering how different our positions at Manhattan high were. David was a quiet, intelligent and ambitious kind of guy, while me well...When people heard the name Jack Kelly it almost _always_ had to do with Principle Pulitzer or redemption.

The simple mention insinuated big trouble. I was a bad boy, you know? But deep down remotely smart and really attached to a few people. Any who, not many people in our lovely little high school spoke in my favor.

And how, you're probably wondering, did I notice Davey? It's not all that complicated. He's the younger brother to one of the most liked girls in school.

Sarah Jacobs.

But she refused to acknowledge that they were related (alright understatement, that he _existed_ is more like it), being the stuffy girl that she was.

Anywho, Sarah and her gang of wanna-be's took to following me down to the library where I intended to bug on of best friends, Racetrack, out of his wits. I felt it was pretty sad how Sarah and her gang claimed to love bad boys. Even painful for me.

But Sarah was pretty hot I guess and going out – hanging out with her would increase my name. We arrived at the tiny library and I quickly scanned the place for Race. ((OH! A rhyme!)) Then snorted.

He was caught up light conversation with his longtime crush, Spot Conlon, a pencil sticking out of the side of his mouth since he couldn't smoke in school.

Spot went to Brooklyn High Heh. but came over to chat with an' some of my group, make some bets with Race occasionally. Racetrack's face was florid, fingers twitching, visibly nervous.

Spot had that aloof, cool look to him that everyone was jealous of. I couldn't figure out how he was feelin'. So I shrugged, rollin' my eyes and turned, bumping into Sarah.

She had a scared yet disgusted look about her.

"Oh god. Why the hell is David here? Is he trying to embarrass me in public!"

Bemused I followed her gaze to a table near the windows empty excluding a lanky boy just shorter than me. His brownish hair, curly and bouncy, was falling into his amber eyes. He had light skin, lighter than mine, high cheekbones with a few dispersed freckles and a strong jaw. To put it frankly he was the closest thing to angelic that I had ever seen.

"W-what?" I exclaimed, bursting out of thought. "Who is dat?"

Sarah glared at him, nostrils flaring.

"My idiot of a brother, David."

The name was..familiar and made my stomach flip a bit. Wait David? As in David Jacobs?" Smartie of the school? Loved prodigy? Humble Dave? I realized I had seen him before just not really _seen_ 'im.

He turned suddenly and faced Sarah with furrowed brows, skin crinkling around his eyes. She marched over, dragging me along.

"David! What the hell are you doing here while I'm here? Go study somewhere else! Just get out!" Was hissed threateningly.

David gave her and angry look, square jaw clenching. "I can study wherever I feel like, Sarah."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but nobody wants you here and if I'm seen with you people will think stuff. They'll realize we look like each other and POOF! Nobody will want me here either."

I stared at her, unblinking and noticing for the first time how stupidly she could speak.

David's mouth fell open real close to saying something but I beat him to it. "Don't be like that, Sarah, he's your brother ain't he? That how you treat all of your family?"

She glowered at me, putting her hands on her hips. "You are ruining it Jack!" It was obvious to me then how oblivious she was to everything around her that didn't have to do with her in particular. Then she was gone to talk with her friends.

I turned to David with a smile. He was glaring at me. Hard. And he stood up, dress shirt billowing in the cool breeze from the open windows. "I can stand up for myself, thank you."

His books shut with a clap and he walked/stomped out of the book place.

I was astonished. And very much intrigued. (Interested works too, Jacky-boy) But ah, that I kept a secret to everyone but Race eventually who if figured would understand at least. What with his "Spot Problem" as I had dubbed it.

(oOo)

From then on if I saw David in the hall or in class, anything really, my heart sped up a beat, contracting in my already tight chest.

I was Jack Kelly, not meant to be anxious or obsessed but there I was. My eyes somehow always drifted to his side of the room, open and wide. It continued in (a stare, be not yet noticed, stare, be not yet noticed) chronological order, a daily routine.

Sometimes I cornered Sarah and asked her about him, out of cheer curiosity of course. She told me that in Junior High he'd been called "Mouth" for his smart comments. As in, literally.

She told me he really looked after his nine year-old brother Les because her parents could care less. Of course I included her in this tid bit unconsciously. And when she asked why was it that I wanted to know?

I had just been wonderin' after seein' him and all that one time. Sometimes when I watched I felt in my fingertips like I wanted to run them through his soft, curly hair.

I had never really noticed my attraction to the eh, male species before. (Let alone anyone) But I did now.

His smiles were rare and much loved. Frowns were cute but really, I waited for that stretch of slight joy across his face.

This one day I was feelin' really out of it and aggravated at my nervousness so I went to chat with Race.

The library was completely human-less when I first strolled in. Or at least from what my eyes could see. I looked over and behind the book rental counter cautiously, "Race?"

After all, it wasn't everyday Racetrack decided to abandon his job and the books he adored so much. A lot of girls claimed this was "so cute", etc. Jack just thought it made Race a bit of a nerd. Then, again he pondered, all of his friends was nerds. Erm, _were_ nerds.

I then turned in the direction of the tiny computer lab inside, looking up and down the aisles. "Race?" I called again, hearing a sound suspiciously close to a squeak suddenly in my ears.

Confused, my feet led me into the many rows of books. It would have been a sight for anyone.

Spot had Race shoved up, quite elegantly, against a hard bookcase. To put it frankly they were ravishing each other's mouths to no end.

I snorted, deep, raising a hand to cover my "innocent" eyes. "Holy shit, Race. This is hilarious."

He turned, the tiny librarian, pinned under the taller Spot and gave me a toothy smile. "Heh. Good timing there, Jack." His cheeks flushed but you could see the Italian in him so much right then.

Spot growled, finger Race's head and putting it back in place under his.

"Hold on. Can I interject for just a second er so?" I asked patiently.

Spot shrugged. "A second, Jacky-boy."

A grin erupted on my face as I pulled Race to the front of the library near the Rental counter. Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins scratched the back of his head with a tan hand. "So what's happenin', Cowboy?" (Cowboy Race's nick for Jack, durr)

I lowered my brows. "I got's some feelings fer someone, sorta."

Race gave me a "pffft" and then a "ttssk". "Well den, you gonna stand there looking stupid or a you gunna tell me? I'm the best friends you got, ain't I?"

My stomach dropped significantly, I swallowed. Race was too good at being nice while being an asshole. It was painful to reach subjects so touchy when he was so aloof. "Well, you know Sarah Jacobs?"

Race nodded then gaped. "W-wait! Don't tell me you's got a crush on that….skank?"

I gave him a disbelieving look. "No. 'Fraid not, might have been easier that way, though. Yassee it's her brother, he don't like me much at all. I tried to be nice to him an' all but I think I—"

I was cut off at the feeling of a presence in the doorway.

There was David, looking angry, I stared for a second from his rumpled hair to his crisp white shirt. Speechless.

Race looked between us, hurriedly. He must have seen that strange look in my eyes because he stepped back. "Oh." He said. "Ooooooh!"

David frowned in the meantime. "What? What were you going to say? Hm?"

I gaped, salmon. "Ah. Um…" Shit. Double shit. My pinkish lips couldn't seem to form words. Suddenly I knew just how "incredibly stupid" felt.

Race gave me an amused look.

"The infamous Jack Kelly is speechless! What a moment." Came I deeper, Brooklyn-accented voice from behind us. Spot was smirking, he came around me and grabbed Race by the upper left arm. "We weren't finished back there, Race."

The younger boy allowed himself to be dragged away, looking slightly dazed.

I was still facing David, breathing slightly erratic.

David was still sporting that animosity. "Are you going to answer me?" He asked, fists clenched with square jaw.

I gulped to soothe my dry throat. "I was just gonna say that I had met you, man. Ya know funny that Sarah Jacobs had a brother and I'd never heard of him. Along with the rest of this school. Gossip and such?" I proposed.

David did not look convinced. "That was a pretty bad excuse. Now look Jack or whatever in the world your name is, you can talk all you want about me and smart ass but don't go around chattering about Sarah or my family. They don't deserve that."

I didn't quite agree that Sarah **didn't **such and felt a bit autocratic, shockingly. "Why the hell would I be talkin' about your family? Just because you think you're something special..No wait. Sorry, man. Just..I don't even know you's name. Doesn't make sense."

He glared. "At least speak properly if you are going to speak at all."

I smiled. "Born an' raised in Manhattan is all. I apologize, Jacobs."

His face scrunched up in – disgust, I'm pretty sure before he trudged past me and into the book place. I sighed. Way to go Jack…

(oOo)

I glared out the window during lunch, wondering how I could manage to sound so stupid.

Blink cocked a brow at me. "Somethin' up, Jack?"

He was one of those art students who also seemed to excel in English and didn't care much what people said about him and whom he was friend's with.

I decided to speak because he _had _been my good friend for a while and was lookin' genuinely concerned. "I uh, got's a problem. Big problem is all."

He blinked his one eye, the other covered by a big black pirate-like patch. "Uh huh. So you wanna tell me about it?"

My teeth found their way over my bottom lip. I looked down at my hands.

"Woah! This is a day in the life," Blink exclaimed. "You're embarrassed about something for once and telling me, instead of the other way around. Whoo." But his eyes were amused and teasing.

I smiled a bit. "I got a crush on Sarah Jacobs' brothuh."

Blue irises bored into mine. "What was that?" He asked, bewildered.

I groaned and put my face in my hands. "I got a crush on Sarah Jacobs' brothuh, you heard me."

Blink had the nerve to let out a laugh. "Really man? I mean..wow."

My cheeks burned as Mush, Snitch and Skittery finally decided to join us as the table. Blinky diverted his attention to Mush, his best bud, as I thought he would.

So's you want me to explain my friends to you?

Let's start with Race. The midget in the plaid vest who insisted suspenders should be part of all school uniforms, regardless that we didn't have them. He's always been a bit of a trouble maker, betting on horses, betting on card games, pulling pranks on teaches and makin' smart comments. Funny, the boy loves books and decided to get himself a job at the south wing library. He ain't a misfit or nothin', people liked him fine, he just don't like them the way he like us.

We's a bunch of outcasts I guess.

Already explained Blink to you didn't I?

So..Mush. His hair is the curliest hair on this side of the planet, so he wears hats whenever he can. He's a bit of a band freak, lugging his French horn around everywhere and participating in all of the marching activities. But he's really the nicest of our whole group. And everyone knows Blink an' him got's it bad for each other. They just don't know about the others' feelings.

Heh.

Next is Snitch, who was named wrong at birth. See he ain't the one tellin' on people at all. He's just..Snitch. With his surly looks and slightly buck teeth. (He's a major thumb sucker) He writes some and is really obsessed with musicals and such. The reason we stuck with Snitch for his nickname is because he stole the Les Miserables C.D. from our local mall three years ago. We changed the "informer" kind of snitch to the "thief" kind of snitch and definitely had a good laugh over it.

Then of course, there's Skittery. Named because he stuttered a whole hell of a lot up until the 8th grade. We also call him pinkie because he dared to wear a pink shirt to school when none of us were brave enough. He's a bit of a computer nerd but he loves basketball, which makes up for that all. Snitch has liked him since forever and makes it pretty obvious without realizing he is. No one has a clue about Skitts' feelings.

And god, we've tried to get it out of the tightwad.

Yeah, I guess I'm a pretty lucky guy to have them all around me during lunch. Maybe I should let them all in on my crush. Probably would have come out between us sooner or later anyway and knowing Racetrack, they'll all be bettin' on whether of not Davey liked me back.

Dear, dear Racetrack.

(oOo)

TBC..

Alright then, we've completed chapter 1. I don't know how many chapters this little story is going to turn out to be, but it will be SHORT! I never finish stories that are intended to be long. They never get anywhere, d00d. The first definition of Snitch really is "a thief" or "to steal"; "pilfer". And I'm sorry to everyone out there who likes Sarah. I'm not trying to stereotype her, I just needed a female antagonist to begin and end the plot. Medda did not fit the description. --

Is there anyone else, any other pairings you wanted me to incorporate in this little story, Sora-dear?

Please let me know!


	2. SmAsHeD

Disclaimer: Newsies does not belong to moi, 'tis property of Disney. Nor do I possess "On My Own" from Les Miserables.

It is my favorite song, as of today, though. xD All thanks to fictionpress slash, yes.

All you JAVID fans out there (which you would have to be to read this, I suppose), don't worry that's coming in soon enough. Sorry this chapter was so slash deprived.

_**And now I'm all alone again**_

Nowhere to turn, no one to go to 

_**Without a home without a friend**_

_**Without a face to say hello to**_

_**And now the night is near, now I can make**_

_**Believe he's here**_

_**Sometimes I walk alone at night**_

_**When everybody else is sleeping**_

_**I think of him and then I'm happy**_

_**With the company I'm keeping**_

_**The city goes to bed**_

_**And I can live inside my head**_

_**On my own**_

_**Pretending he's beside me**_

_**All alone I walk with him 'till morning**_

_**Without him**_

_**I feel his arms around me**_

_**And when I lose my way I close my eyes**_

_**And he has found me**_

Sarah had always been ashamed. Davey, Les, ma and pa they ne'er were yet Sarah, she was. But her parents tried hard anyway, to bend to her will, quench her every thirst, to be "awesome", "nice" folks. It was doleful to look upon, their family falling apart because Les was always following and Dave had screwed joy and pa couldn't work so ma was working double and Sarah..

She was filled with "superiority" and I quote. Constantly off at parties, hardly ever home after midnight. Les was still waiting, asking in a whisper why his cool sister wasn't home to take care of him. What had happened to her? And David would furrow his brows and reply softly, "She'll come back. Don't worry."

Davey had always been the quieter one. Gentle but compassionate little Dave. Always the one to wait by the window for ma to come home, for Les to finally fall asleep, for a better home, for Sarah's return. Always the one to take care of the family. And no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't-couldn't hate Sarah.

He didn't want things to change.

(oOo)

The "big sissie" of the Jacobs' was out as usual. I bet you're wondering where this selfish little girl went to, hm?

(oOo)

_Jenny pulled the car up just by the curb. She honked, smashing her palm into the steering wheel in all her drunkenness. It woke Les from his light slumber next to David. Sarah squealed and threw on a blue coat, practically sprinting out the door. "BYE!" She called, racing down the steps and over to the low riding sports car. _

_She hopped over the side door and into the passenger seat. Jenny giggled at her. "You should so join the track team, Sar." Sarah laughed before leaning over and gripping the wheel so they wouldn't crash. "How drunk are you, Jen?" _

_The brunette merely shrugged, hanging her head out the window. "LOTS!" Now Miss Jacobs shook her head, grinning and drove toward a rather large house at the end of the next block. They parked by a large red van, Sarah pulling Jenny from the front seat and leading her so she wouldn't accidentally walk into anything._

_There were people gathered around the porch smoking and cheering as one kid in particular tried to skate down the railing using a plate. Sarah smiled and waved at them. "Hey guys! Can we get in?" _

_The few persons using the door as support shot them dark looks. Jenny stepped back almost falling off the stone porch. Sarah bit her lip, nervously. Then all three kids laughed and waved hands at them, gurgling and moving out of the way. "Jus' kidding, of course."_

_Now the two nodded, exchanged a brief look of relief and clambered through the door. A guy with a ponytail helped pull them through, the smell of clean oxygen under their noses for a second more before they were pulled into absolute chaos. Kids sitting in circles injecting needles, kids having sex on chairs, kids signing into spoons, kids throwing furniture at each other and collapsing to the floor screaming 'bomb'. _

_Thousands of different smells wafted into their nostrils and mouth from the food and the sex and the drugs. They were so caught up in the colors of the party for a second they forgot to breathe. Then, Jenny was gone and it was Sarah alone again._

_She smiled anxiously at the many people surrounding her. "Sarah, hey!" "Over here, hottie." "Hey sweetie, wanna head into the bathroom for a bit?" "Hey Sar, how's it going?" "Let's fuck, cutie."_

_How many times had she gone to these parties? How many times had she hated it but put up with it for Jenny and Reena and Lucy and Josh and..for herself. After all, how do you think she made friends? Just walked into school one day, said "I'm popular" and poof wish come true? No, it was the drugs, the revels._

_Graffiti stained every wall, aerosol smell mixing with the incense. It was enough to make anyone sick, enough to make anyone excited._

_Sarah thought of David. Of how he'd never dare do something like this. He had always been the reckless one, though and she Miss Perfect. Until the hating came and the poking fun. That had changed her mind completely. It was live life the way you want and be tortured or fall to your feet and be rejoiced over. _

_David didn't care though. So smart, so selfless. Sarah loved him and Les really, so very much. But that would so interfere with her current life and.._

_There wasn't much she could do to change things, anyway. Why was David always so dependent on her? Waiting for her to get home? He didn't have to watch out for her! She was the elder sibling. _

_Sarah choked on the scent of absinthe that floated through the air. She felt her eyes get hot and watery and so rushed outside and into the backyard. _

_Her palms were flat and sticky on the car side, she breathed hard, trying to ignore the crave for the drug. She leaned against the tire for sometime, wishing she hadn't come. Wishing it could have just been her and Jenny._

_A cranking sound reached her ears and she turned, dizzy and off and curious, lifting herself from the ground. She followed the sound to the trunk of another car and carefully peaked inside._

_There were two boys, tangled in each other's arms, one hand in blonde hair the other in brown. Their breaths were mixing and mingling in the air between them as they kissed. Bodies warm against one another. "Race.." The blonde boy hissed out happily. "Isn't this better than some game tournament at Skittery's house?" "Race" tugged at his shirt collar and smooched him again in reply. They made happy, squeaky noises._

_A smile crossed Sarah face as she listened to the lovers. She shut her eyes tight and rested her head against the car, content with listening to their breathing. The sounds eventually lulled her to sleep._

_-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-_

David waited by the window, eyelids half closed, hair mussed and lips pouty. It seemed, Sarah wasn't planning on returning home that night.

_He let a sigh escape his mouth, "Where did you go wrong, Sarah?"_

_Everything was bound to change, anyway. David cared too much for his own good and Sarah was pulling herself in too deep._

(oOo)

And now we enter the life of Jack one kind Saturday afternoon. It is cloudy of course, had been for some time now.

Jack Kelly was lying on his front lawn, eyes closed, head facing the sky. His fingers gripped the green grass and he thought of David. He'd promised Mush he'd show up at his house around 4.

He didn't really know what time it was, but didn't particularly care as long as he wasn't about to late to Myers' house. The sound of a car pulling up near the house reached his ears. Jack shot up into a sitting position, wondering who it could be at this time.

The car door swung open and his father swaggered out, pants torn and shirt ripped. Mr. Kelly swayed as he walked, gripping the beer in his right hand so hard it should have broken.

Jack was on his feet quickly, turning to flee from his father. The man was never home, why should he come home suddenly? And so early in the day? "BOY! Do not run from me."

Master Kelly rolled on the balls of his feet, slowly facing the epitome of his nightmares. "Y-yes father?"

The man lurched forward and balled his shirt with his fist, pulling him toward the man. "You make me sick, boy."

Then, Jack was back on the ground, his tailbone aching with hurt. And his father was gone.

Just like it had always been. In out and done with. Jack let out a deep sigh. "Time to get over to Mush's place." The sun seemed to be smiling at him, but he only sneered back, upset with his own fear.

Jack Kelly had to be fearless, right?

_**In the rain the pavement shines like silver**_

All the lights are misty in the river 

_**In the darkness the trees are full fo starlight**_

_**And all I see is him and me for ever and forever**_

_**And I know it's only in my mind**_

_**That I'm talking to myself and not to him**_

_**And although I know that he is blind**_

_**Still I say there's a way for us**_

_**I love him**_

_**But when the night is over**_

_**He is gone, the river's just a river**_

_**Without him the world around me changes**_

_**The trees are bare and everywhere the streets**_

_**Are full of strangers**_

_**I love him**_

_**But everyday I'm learning**_

_**All my life I've only been pretending**_

_**Without me his world will go on turning**_

_**A world that's full of happiness that I have**_

_**Never known**_

_**I love him, I love him**_

_**I love him, but only on my own**_

--Too angsty? Please tell me if you like the sudden swing the stories taken. Yar. I'm glad the next one won't be so..UCK. --

Until chapter 3.. D

Don't worry, the next one's happier. Back to the steady pace. No ups an' downs.


End file.
